<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasant Dreams by Bloodysyren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464063">Pleasant Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren'>Bloodysyren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Control, Eavesdropping, Kissing, M/M, Other, Submission, for your troubles, sex with a superior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker does a little listening in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasant Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Shepard returned to the docking Bay, the fading light making everything hazy as he struggled to keep himself standing while the decontamination commenced. Stumbling onto the Normandy with cheers ringing in his ears he pushed his way with a relieved smile towards his own quarters. He stripped off his armor at the door, locking it securely. Collapsing onto his bed he didn't even pull back the sheets as his eyes slipped closed.</p><p>                Kaidan knocked softly. It was past midnight and everyone was asleep. But he couldn't sleep. When Captain Anderson had asked him and Garrus where the Commander was Kaidan felt his heart tighten in his chest. He knew in his heart Shepard was still alive and he was going to thank the Commander properly for saving his life.</p><p>                Joker was the only one in the cockpit this late. He was flipping through channels on the overhead radios and seeing what people were up to at this hour. A lot of the channels were dead. People sleeping softly or reading, light music floating through his headset, but tonight, he had a big secret to keep.</p><p>                "Sorry it's so late, Commander."</p><p>                "No worries, Kaidan. What can I do for you?"</p><p>                "I-I just wanted to say how happy I am that you're alive and well." Joker smiled. He didn't know Alenko could be so sentimental.</p><p>                "Yeah, finally on the mend. What has you up so late?"</p><p>                "I was just awake and wanted to get a chance to thank you properly for everything you've done for all of us, Commander."</p><p>                "Well, thank you, Kaidan. Care to come in for a while?" Joker switched through the channels again and there was no difference on any of them. He flipped back to Shepard's and heard that the conversation had progressed.</p><p>                "I don't know. I guess I've always been curious. I didn't know that you were..." Joker's ears pricked up as this last sentence died out and he heard a low rustling. The lights in the pit were dimmed due to the late hour and he settled back in his chair, the ship had been put on auto-pilot ages ago. He usually fell asleep in his chair when it was as late as it was, but no one would be up and around for hours. He flicked open the flap of his pants, feeling his cool fingers work their way inside.</p><p>                "Mmm...Commander." Joker could hear Alenko's panting breath and thought about what wonderful things Shepard was doing to him. How Joker would have loved to be in their position right now...</p><p>                Shepard pushed Kaidan up onto the rumpled sheets of his bed with a kiss, stopping to strip off those heavy boots and remove his pants. Kaidan whipped off his tight t-shirt and watched it flutter to the ground as he pitched it off the bed. Shepard lunged at Kaidan and gathered him up in those strong arms, pressing his hot mouth against his soldier's throat. That rough stubble made the hair on the back of Kaidan's neck stand on end and he let himself melt into that weakening embrace.</p><p>                "Oh..." Kaidan bit his lip and pressed his hands to the flat expanse of that hairless chest.</p><p>                "I thought I was going to be the one to thank you, not the other way around..."</p><p>                "Well, there is one thing you can do if you really want to thank me properly..." Joker could hear the smirk in Shepard's voice and he felt his hard length twitch in his sweaty palm. Kaidan shifted to the foot of the bed and took the Commander's thick cock into his mouth. Those dark eyes glanced up at Shepard like a willing sheep to the slaughter. Kaidan would be happy to be the sacrifice to slake his Commander's lust. Joker heard the wet suck of Kaidan's mouth and Shepard's unrestrained moans, both thinking no one could hear. But Joker could hear just fine and felt his hand speed up slightly, smearing the sticky pre-jack over the tip.</p><p>                "Now, on your knees." Shepard's commanding voice floated into Joker's ears, a sultry river of molten pleasure. He was sure Kaidan was doing everything he was told to the letter. It wasn't hard to please the Commander, you just did what you were told. Kaidan felt his backside being circled with a finger and he couldn't suppress a shivering moan as Shepard slipped a lubed-up digit inside his body.</p><p>                "Ahh...Commander, are you as...thorough in bed as you are on missions?" Kaidan's wry chuckle melted into a delighted gasp as, Joker was sure, the Commander slid another finger inside. He tried to imagine their faces, the Commander looking stern as always, Kaidan's cheeks flushed with crushing desire, his body aching with need for his superior officer. Joker's hand clenched onto his weeping shaft and he closed his eyes against the dim light, body and mind completely focused on such a damningly hot erotic symphony.</p><p>                "You said you wanted to thank me properly. So we're preparing you properly. Is this something you've dreamed about, Kaidan?"</p><p>                "Ohh yes." It slipped out before he could stop it, and he was rewarded with a twist and shove of those long calloused fingers.</p><p>                "I-I mean, yes, Sir." Kaidan moaned throatily. Joker smirked at the formality and unconsciously slipped his other hand down to squeeze his balls, rolling the heavy smooth sacks in between his fingers. It made him shudder with pleasure to envision what was coming next.</p><p>                "Are you ready for me?" The air was thick with the smell of sex on both ends of the intercom and Joker held his breath as he heard Kaidan's sultry moan, the sign that the Commander was pushing in rough. Kaidan gripped the cool sheets and buried his face between his clenched fists, his back arching sensuously as Shepard took his pleasure in long smooth strokes. Joker could hear the muffled panting and hard stony silence on the other end of the line and he couldn't help but let out a soft secretive whimper of his own, feeling his hand speed up.</p><p>                "Ahh...Commander..." Joker bit his lip. That groan spoke volumes about Shepard's sexual prowess in bed and Joker was content to fantasize. He knew that his body could never withstand such an onslaught of physical pleasure. He had to be distant, discreet. His body was tense with pent up desire and he strained to hear every panting breath that Kaidan uttered. Every whispered expletive like a precious jewel to be sequestered away in the deep vaults of secret silent pleasures Joker kept for late nights like this one.</p><p>                "You should be rewarded for such gratefulness, soldier." Shepard's deep chuckle was drowned out by his subordinate's throaty moans. They ricocheted around in Joker's head like a pinball machine, setting his nerves alight. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, the way Kaidan was, panting and voicing his raw need for release. Kaidan felt Shepard's fingers squeeze him harder, speeding up as their bodies went rigid with pleasure. Kaidan clenched his muscles and came hot across the Commander's fist. Shepard could no longer hold back and thrust roughly into that tight hole, releasing his lust into that willing body as he moaned headily, the sound ringing in Joker's ears as if it was meant only for him. He felt his body tighten and he shot his load with a gasp and a shiver. He could hear panting breaths on the other side of the com and searched for his well-stashed towel.</p><p>                The next morning, bright and early, before anyone else was up and moving, Shepard strolled leisurely down towards the cockpit. Joker was bright eyed and alert as always, ready with a smart remark.</p><p>                "You're up early, Commander."</p><p>                "You too, Joker. Pleasant dreams?" He could hear the smile in Shepard's voice.</p><p>                "Yes, Sir. Some of the best I've had in a while. Oh, and don't worry. Kaidan makes better noises in yours than mine, I'm sure." The Commander started for a moment and then turned on his heel and walked away, patting Joker reassuringly on the shoulder. Joker knew that if he ever told anyone, Shepard would break every bone in his body in the most pleasurable way he knew how.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>